Hopeless Wanderer
by Selfishness
Summary: Well boys and girls here is my first story. It is set in a somewhat altered Gravity Falls. A strange new boy appears (OC) in the town. Does he have a dark secret? What does his existence mean for the residents of the small Oregon town? For you guys who want the skinny on relationships, Wendy X OC. Rated M for the freedom it provides. And also Wendy is hot so... yeah lemons later.


Authors Note: Well here is the first chapter of my first story. Huzza! How this is gonna work is that I am gonna insert my character after the events of the episode "Boyz Crazy" as it makes the most sense for where I am going with this. Hoping for a WendyXDipper ship? Heh, go look somewhere else. Now I am going to alter certain events in the episodes thereafter in order to make it mesh better with the really important bit, my character. So, the continuity of the show now forever jacked up, here we go!

Chapter One

_The Wanderer_

The lone redheaded girl stomped through the woods, every crunch echoing through the trees. 'How could this happen to me?' she though. She continued along a trail through the Oregon woods, her only light that of the moon overhead, filtering through the trees, leaving harsh and twisting shadows along the path. Tears burned her eyes as she swatted branches out of her way. This all started this summer, all this messed up stuff.

First off we have Robbie, who lied about the song. Did he? And this thing about mind control? She had no idea. Really this was a long time coming. He was rude, annoying, and neglected her at every turn. He started out sweet, taking care of her after a rather improbable carnival accident. They had hung out for a while before they started dating, but somehow things have changed. Was the only other reason she went out with him was because he played guitar? Something came over her though. She _knew_ what happens at Lookout Point. How could she overlook how mean he was, especially to Dipper.

She kicked an errant rock into the underbrush. Right, that happened too. She knew that he liked her. Honestly, she thought it was cute and flattering. His actions tonight however made her groan in frustration. Right after she broke up with Robbie, he tried to ask her out! Or something. She was rather emotional at the time. She was not a rebound girl. Or would he be the rebound guy? She crashed through the underbrush into a moonlit clearing, everything completely still except for a small stream running through it, reflecting the moon in all its stark brilliance. She picked up the nearest pinecone and threw it with all the anger she could into the creek. How could they be so blind? Why can't a guy understand a girl? More than just a crush, more than just an object. Tears ran down her face as she closed her eyes. Why can't she find a guy who would treat her like a person?

"E…excuse me, miss?"

The voice was soft, tender almost. The timing of it, though, made Wendy leap almost three feet in the air. She spun around to face the noise and saw a figure appear in the darkness between the trees. He was a bit taller than the average guy, his brown hair disheveled as though he had not combed it in days. He was wearing a beat up grey hoodie with a yin-yang on the front of it and torn blue jeans. His eyes stood out the most to her. They showed a true concern for her, so much so as she could swear she could feel it. This guy she had never met, never seen before, was showing more concern for her emotional wellbeing then the guys who professed to care about her.

He spoke again. "I…uh…heard you. You sounded upset and I was just wondering if I could help in any way." His voice echoed his eyes, it had such a warmth to it, such a unique sound. He reached around and rubbed the back of his head. "I'm sorry about startling you. I forget how sneaky I can be." He smiled a smile that was a blended mixture of his embarrassment and his desire to inject some humor into the incredibly awkward situation they were both in.

"Uh…it's alright. Just thought I was alone," she responded, honestly unsure what to make of this situation. Her first impulse was to run off. She lived in these woods pretty much all her life and could easily outmaneuver whoever this happened to be. Her second was to tell him off. After those two, the combination of both seemed to be the best option. But those eyes. Those disarming eyes. "So…what's your name?"

"I'm John," he said, trying hard to be as nonthreatening as possible. He knew how bad this looked. Of this he was well aware. After his long trip to get here he probably looked like a serial killer, and his ninja impression probably didn't help matters at all. But he couldn't stay away. She was so beautiful, the moonlight reflecting off her pale skin, making her freckles visible even from his distance. Her long red hair flowing in the slight breeze that whistled through the dark forest like the breath of a sleeping giant. And, to top it all off, she was crying, upset. He couldn't stop himself from at least trying to care for her. His inner chivalric knight got the better of him. So here they stand, and here they talk. "May I ask yours?"

"Wendy," she said. She stood still, trying to figure out his angle. Her curiosity eventually overcame her anger over the night's events and she asked, "So why haven't I seen you around?"

"I am just kind of wandering right now," he replied. 'Well that was vague' he thought. "Why are you so upset? Can I help?"

"Oh no I'll be alright. It's just, you know, guys," she said, stuffing her hands in her pockets. 'Smooth move, girl'

He put his hands on his hips, shifting his weight to one leg, striking a rather feminine pose. "Yeah, girl. We are total pigs," he said with a smile. She couldn't help but laugh at the display. Her reaction only made him smile bigger. "Hey…," he stammered, "Do you need a hug?" He extended his arms to her. 'Please don't be as creepy as I think that sounded' he thought.

"Umm…." She had no idea what to do. On one hand he seemed really nice, and she could definitely use one. On the other however, he was a stranger in the woods. At night. But those eyes. Her decision was made for her when her pocket buzzed. It was her phone's alarm. Dan was a pretty easy going guy and set very few rules for his kids, but when a rule is made he enforces it with a vengeance. "Hey, maybe some other time," she said.

His arms dropped to his sides. "Ok, that's cool. Just, you know, trying to help." He smiled, "I'm glad I could make you laugh."

She returned that smile. "Yeah, thanks for that." She bit her lip. 'This is probably a bad idea.' "Hey, um, do you want to hang out tomorrow? I got the day off and stuff."

His eyes widened in surprise. Definitely a pleasant surprise though. "Sure, yeah! I'm not too familiar with the area, but I can meet you here tomorrow afternoon?"

"Yeah, sounds good. I will see you tomorrow, ok?"

"Yeah definitely," he smiled widely.

"Alright see you then. Good night, John," she said, starting to march off into the woods. She had to double time it in order to make it home on time.

"Good night, Wendy!" he shouted after her.

She hop, skip, and jumped all the way home, making damn sure she wasn't grounded. There was something about that guy. Something different. She told herself to be careful. 'I have no idea who he is, where he is from, or what he wants from me.' Her house eventually came into view. 'But those eyes. Could he be the guy I am really wanting?' She sighed as she opened the door. 'Suppose I will find out tomorrow.'

Author's Note: Well here you go. I know it's a bit short. But I am tired and swamped under the obligations of this world, so yeah. As far as setting the scene, I think I did pretty well. Keep your eyes peeled, my wonderful readers. 20-8-5 13-25-19-20-5-18-25 19-8-1-3-11 23-9-12-12 2-5 9-14 20-8-5 14-5-24-20 15-14-5.


End file.
